


Their Firsts

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [17]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Techie's first meeting and first I love You</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Firsts

**First Meeting**

He saw him huddled among the garbage outside of his apartment block. He was going back from his job, keycard in hand. He frowned as he watched the dirty little redhead try to make himself smaller behind the piles of garbage, his hair falling over his face to hide it.

“If you stay out there a Judge is going to see you and send you to a Cube for loitering,” he warned.

Techie winced at the other’s warning, slowly standing up a little straighter. He had been unable to stay at Peach Trees since Ma-Ma’s fall. He was trying to make a living outside on the streets, forced to hide from Judges to avoid being sent to the Iso-Cubes for not having anywhere to go. “Sorry...”

“You got anywhere to go?”

“...No.”

He frowned at that. He looked down at the plastic bag he held in one of his hands, a paper bag of takeout inside. His mother had always told him to be kind to people, especially here. Kindness was a rare commodity that needed to be shared with people. “...You like semi-hot food?” he asked.

“Huh?” Techie blinked as the blonde held out the bag to him, giving it a slight shake as he raised an eyebrow. “I...are you offering me..?”

“A place to stay and some food? Yeah.” He offered a slight smile, nodding as the other approached him, standing beside him. “My name is Matt. What’s yours?”

There was a moment of silence as he tried to remember his name. It had been so long since he had used it and the drugs Ma-Ma had occasionally forced him to take didn’t help either. There was only one name that came to his head. “Techie. My name is Techie,” he said, looking at the other.

“Techie?”

“Yes.”

Matt shrugged his shoulders in acceptance, using a keycard to open the front door. “Welcome to my apartment block, Techie. Don’t get too used to it, okay? I just don’t want any Judges sniffing around here just because you couldn’t avoid them.”

“Thank you.”

“Sure.”

**First ‘I Love You’**

He blurted it out one afternoon when Matt came to share his lunch with him during his break from work. Techie had been living with him for a little over a month now, allowed to stay as long as he helped clean things up for the other. Matt had his outbursts and anger issues but he was genuinely fun to be around when he wasn’t feeling upset and he had his moments of silliness that made Techie laugh, forgetting everything that he had gone through if only for a little while.

Matt blinked when the words came out of Techie’s mouth. He watched the way Techie stared down at the floor, chewing on his bottom lip. “Hm?”

“Nothing...” Techie mumbled.

“No, tell me what you said.”

“I...it’s nothing. I’m sorry...”

Matt reached out, taking one of Techie’s hands into his own. “I feel the same way about you,” he confessed.

Techie blinked, staring at him with wide eyes. “Re-really?”

“Really.”

He giggled at that, shaking his head. “I was so scared you’d get mad and throw me out of here.”

Matt snorted at that, leaning forward to give him a light kiss on the corner of his mouth. “You’re cute and I like you,” he explained. “Stay here with me?”

“I’d like that,” Techie agreed.


End file.
